Batcannons
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: A serious of headcannons that may be happy, crack, sad, short, long, shippy, etc. But hopefully they will be entertaining!
1. Chocolate Drops

Chocolate Drops

Bruce prefers dark chocolate; it's matured and smooth (Just like him).

Dick loves white chocolate; it always leaves a sweet taste in his mouth that for some reason reminds him of the deserts his mother used to make him.

Jason likes milk chocolate the best; he can remember the day he first tasted the dairy goodness, he had stolen his first bar when he was six and had always preferred the reliable flavour.

Tim has a weakness for mint chocolate; he always shrugs when asked why but the truth is mint chocolate was one of the few treats his father would allow.

Damien doesn't have a favourite. When Dick found out he vowed to force his little brother to try ever flavour until he has a favourite. Damien tsk's and acts like he hates it… but really he loves it… never before had someone given him chocolate.

**A/N hey guys so this will be a multi-chapter fic that basically consists of my different bat family headcannons. they may be sad, happy, inspiring, or shippy (might be slash or non slash just fyi) but I hope you accept them**


	2. The Nest

**I own nothing, also this one was inspired by a fic called... I think Robin's nest. the original story is really good, and if the writer would like me to take this down I will**

* * *

The Nest

* * *

About a year after he adopted Dick, Bruce came home in search of his little bird. After an hour he had started to worry. "Alfred!" the old butler was beside him instantly. "Where's Dick?"

"I do believe he is in the Nest sir."

"The what?"

Alfred led him to one of the many rooms in the manor. A room that now had a black sign on the front. Written in Alfred's neat hand writing was:

'The Nest. Property of Robin, NO Bat's allowed (unless Robin says otherwise).'

Bruce smirked, knocking on the door he called, "Dickie Bird? Can I come in?"

"Just this once I suppose." Came the response, followed by a small giggle.

Bruce opened the door. The room contained half the pillow population of the manor, Dick's gaming consoles, board games and his IPod doc. Bruce let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Wow."

Dick shrugged smugly, "Well if Batman can have a cave full of all his cool stuff, why can't Robin have a nest?"


	3. Magic Butler

**I own nothing**

Magic Butler

Alfred has a way of just… knowing. He always knows where everyone is, what everyone's doing and when he is needed. He is the only one that is able to sneak up on the other members of the Batfamily.

Dick has a theory. He believes Alfred was once a ninja that trained with legendary Japanese warrior monks, that's how he is so calm all the time!

Alfred just smiles fondly and chuckles… he never denies it though.


	4. Get Down Mr President

_**Important:**_

**Ok say for those who don't know 'Get down Mr. president' is a (somewhat) violent game. Basically those who know the rules initiate it by placing a finger to their ear (secret agent style), anyone else in the room that notices does the same, this continues until one person is left without their finger in their ear. this unlucky person is 'Mr President'. The other players yell out "Get down Mr President!' and tackle the person to the ground.**

**It's stupid and childish but oh so much fun!**

* * *

**I own nothing**

* * *

Get Down Mister President!

* * *

It had started out as a joke between Dick and Jason… but then Tim had caught on… and then Damien.

Suddenly their little 'joke' had turned into an on-off war with none of the boys wanting to be 'the president'.

And so they found a solution... Bruce.

Needless to say that didn't end well.


	5. Musical Moments

Musical Moments

Dick and Barbra hold monthly karaoke nights at the manor. This little tradition started when they were just kids but has continued through the years. Alfred and Bruce have always enjoyed watching the two belt out songs at the top of their lungs as they dance around the room, completely carefree.

Over the years the other girls have joined in however Jason and Damien often disappear when they see the magic sing machine come out. Surprisingly though Tim stays, he rarely sings, claiming to prefer to watch the girls and Dick sing instead. But when he does join in, his voice always scores perfect 100's.

Barbra's favourite song to sing is 'Most girls' by Pink.


	6. All About Those Bats

All About Those Bats

"Because you know."

Jason groaned.

"I'm all about that base."

Tim sighed 'Not again!'

"'Bout that base."

Damian growled.

"No treble!"

Jason got up, grabbing his dart gun.

"I'm all about that base."

Tim got up, gabbing his Bird-a-rangs.

"'Bout that base."

Damian got up, grabbing his throwing knives.

"No treble!"

Bruce sighed, he had been trying to finish off the last of his Wayne Enterprises work in the manors study. 'Had'... past tense. Unfortunately for the billionaire his eldest son had discovered a new favourite song and had been singing said song for the past three hours, nonstop.

Now usually Bruce enjoyed listening to Dick singing, after all the boy did have an excellent voice. Dick singing normally meant that he was happy, and when he was happy the whole house seemed to be warmer, homier even.

However this was getting ridiculous!

Bruce's musings were interrupted however by the sound of crashing and yelling. Leaving the study to investigate, Bruce had to duck instantly to avoid a throwing knife to the eye, once again thankful for his quick reaction time. Glaring he observed the scene in front of him. Jason, Tim and Damian were attempting to shoot, hit and stab a moving target. Said target proved to be Dick, still singing, loudly, "I'm bringing booty back! Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that! No I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat. But I'm here to tell ya: every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!"

As he looked on Dick ran up the stairs to avoid Tim before promptly leaping from the top of the stairs when Damian appeared in front of him. grabbing onto the chandelier he sung forward, throwing his body into the air and twisting mid flight to avoid the darts that barrelled towards him from the end of Jason's gun. Landing gracefully Dick sprung up, stuck his tongue out at his brothers and sang, "I'm all about that base, 'bout that base, no treble!" before racing off towards the east wing living room, a snarling Jason, Tim and Damian on his heels.

Alfred, who had appeared next to the caped crusader, turned to his eldest ward. "Should we stop him?"

"Nah," Bruce said, a small smirk forming on his lips. "It's a training exercise."

**A/N Just a little quick one, I don't own anything.**

**I actually love All about that base to be honest **


	7. Ladies' man

**A/N Here is another little one for you guys (I own nothing)**

Ladies Man

It will never cease to annoy Jason that no matter how many floosy girls Dick gets with, Barbra always seems to forgive him.

When he finally demands the answer (head aching from pulling at his hair in frustration) Barbra simply smiles and shrugs and says simply, "That's just Dick."

The answer infuriated Jason even more of course.

Roy finds him an hour later beating the hell out of a punching bag, grumbling about a 'stupid bird'. When Roy asks what was biting him the red head laughs at the bats response. "Next time Dickie-Boy goes back to Babs just watch his face. Trust me."

At first he is confused (because what the hell is that supposed to mean) but sure enough the next weekend when Dick arrived back at the manor, where Barbra was using the batcomputer, after some one night stand Jason was waiting in the shadows to watching.

And finally he understood.

With a sly smile that was borderline cocky and lust filled eyes promising trouble, Dick tilted his head down _just so_. Blinking slowly to draw Bab's attention to his oh-so-blue eyes, the eldest bat brother gently took Barbra's hand and lifted it to his lips to deliver a kiss so intimate that Jason felt almost guilty for seeing. The girl giggled as Dick sent her a wink before turning away to enter the main house.

Jason heard Barbra sigh contently. there was no denying it. His brother was a ladies' man to the core.

But then again... he had grown up with the most famous playboy in Gotham after all.

**A/N Because let's be honest here, Dick is so not innocent!**


	8. Four in One

**A/N here you go guys, four in one **

**I own nothing**

* * *

**This is why Billionaires don't cook... **

**(dedicated to Jada121 Hope you like it :D )**

Alfred had gone out that day to take care of personal matters. Bruce (not wanting to leave his new ward home alone) had taken the day off. Everything had been going fine... until lunch rolled around.

In an effort to make young Dick a toasted cheese sandwich The Batman had somehow managed to break four plates, cracked the oven door, burnt half the kitchen and melted one pot.

Once the flames were put out Dick, who had been watching from the kitchen table, pipped up, "Maybe we should order pizza?"

* * *

**What the F***?!**

Contrary to popular belief Jason doesn't actually swear that much.

Well... no that's not true... he swears like a sailor.

However he is not the biggest swearer in the Bat Family.

That title belongs to Tim.

* * *

**Nightcore**

Dick listens to various types of music. He absolutely loves Nightcore'd music (much to his brothers horror).

His ringtone is in fact the Nightcore version of Trouble Maker.

* * *

**VS**

Belief it or not, Jason and Damien don't actually fight all that much.

Oh no... they're far too busy fighting Dick and Tim.

* * *

**The Chandelier**

Alfred hates it.

Clark finds it amusing.

Bruce is simply used to it by now.

Barry gets nervous because of it.

Oliver has had Dick and Jason around so much that he too is used to it.

For whatever reason the Bat Boys have a tendency to use the manors chandelier. Dick used it as a launcher when he can't be bothered to take the stairs. Jason uses it as a hiding place when Barry comes over (it's the perfect place to sit and wait for the perfect moment to scare the bee-gee-bers out of the speedster). Tim uses it as swing (more on that later). Damien uses it as a seat when he needs time away from the others.

When Bruce first came home to find Dick practising his back flips by jumping from the chandelier, he build a whole section of both the gym and the Batcave dedicated to gymnastics.

When Jason first leapt down to land directly behind Barry (and sent him running) He had told him to find a better hiding spot.

When he first found Tim swinging lazily back and forth using his grappling hook he had simply sighed.

When Bruce came home to find crumbs on the floor, directly beneath the chandelier, he was hardly surprised to find his youngest son sitting contently atop the light, eating chips.

And, well, by that point the billionaire had simply shrugged.

* * *

**A/N Let me know if you guys liked it?**

**Also feel free to drop a prompt :D**


	9. Piggy back

**A/N Just to quickly clear something up real quick, I have only read the first issue of Nightwing New 52. *Ducks flying objects* I know I suck! In my defence though there is only one comic book store in the entire coast where I live and it only opened recently. **

**This of course means that my headcannons will most likely but non cannon although I do try to have it somewhat cannon. But I do appreciate it when you guys and girls correct me, so please EDUCATE me but don't flame me please. All my knowledge comes from cartoons that I grew up with and wiki info that I have read.**

**Also if you are opposed to Birdflash then you probs won't enjoy the following...**

* * *

**Piggy-Back**

It was no secret among the hero community that the Speedsters and the Bats were close. With Barry being one of Bruce's closest friends (though the bat will always deny this), Dick and Wally being as, eh hum, _close_ as they are and Bart and Tim being best friends and all.

So it really shouldn't surprise the members of the Young Justice team when Robin (Dick) effortlessly jumps on Kid Flash's (Wally's) back whenever the two needed to go somewhere.

It had always amazed Aqualad how naturally the two worked together. Robin would jump at the exact moment Kid Flash would turn around for him.

It was clear to all that, apart from swinging from building to building, Piggy back rides were Robin's preferred method of transpiration.


	10. 3 in 1

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Because Anime!**

Dick is fluent in many languages. The team simply presumed that it was because of his Robin training and for the most part they are right.

Only Wally knows that the real reason Dick is fluent in Japanese is so that he can watch anime without having to read the subtitles.

* * *

**He Can What?!**

Little known fact: Jason Todd can rap.

Tim was walking past his door one day and heard him wrapping to an Eminem song. Completely shocked Tim walked down to breakfast with a stunned look on his face.

"What's up Timmy?" Dick asked cheerfully.

"Jay... can rap."

At Tim's words Dick did a spit take (when did he even get the glass of water?!), slammed his hand on the table and all but screamed "He can WHAT?!" before sprinting up the stairs.

When Bruce came out of his room for breakfast he heard arguing and the sounds of a fight coming from Jason's room. He opened the door to find Dick and Jason rolling around on the floor, Dick screaming 'just do it!' and Jason screaming a stream of curse words and death threats.

Closing the door again Bruce decide that it was far too early to have to deal with this crap.

* * *

**A Tad Eccentric**

Everyone always thinks that Dick is too over the top, too flamboyant, too expressive. They say it's childish and annoying. But his family love him for it.

Sure it gets on their nerves from time to time. Like when Dick challenges the workers at Wayne Enterprises to 'Office races' on the rolling chairs when Bruce is actually trying to get some work done. Or when Tim is trying to do homework and Dick decides that he wants to plait his hair. Or when he hides Jason's helmet somewhere in the manor to force him to come home. Or when he randomly snatches Damien into a hug. yeah he does annoy them.

But as they remind people Dick _was_ raised in a circus, in a family of entertainers.

When it really boils down to it though they all know the reason why Dick is so over the top all the time. Gotham is a hard place. Fighting criminals, the things they see, the line between good and evil that they have to toe to protect... it takes its toll on them. It's hard to see the light when you are so busy staring into the darkness. Everyone needs a reminder to smile. And that's why Dick acts the way he does.

Behind his overly happy smiles Dick is actually a serious person, he is after all a hero. So by making others smile he makes himself happier.

Of course saving people makes Dick happy too, but there's something about the smile that pulls on Bruce's lips when he gets dragged into a race, the laughter that bubbles out of Tim when he sees his reflection - hair plaited with fluoro hair bands holding it all in place, the smile that Jason tries so hard to hide when he agrees to stay the night at the manor in exchange for his helmet, the way Damien sighs dramatically before hugging him back tightly, that warms Dick's heart.

So when people complain about Dick being too over the top, too flamboyant and too expressive the other Bat's just shrug and say, "Nah, he's just a tad eccentric is all."

* * *

**A/N Hey hi! So again these are all headcannons so I don't really know Dick acts in the comics, but... yeah.**

**Also I realize that these are pretty Dick centric at the moment. What can I say he's my favourite, let me know who you want to see more of.**

**-CGL**


	11. 10 in 1

**A/N glad you guys and girls are enjoying these, coz I love writing them :D**

**Remember that they are MY headcanons, so you may not always agree with them, but either way I hope they can entertain you :)**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Doubts**

Everyone has doubts. Even Bruce Wayne. He wonders if he did the right thing by taking Damian in. He wonders if he should talk to Tim more. He wonders how Jason's life would have been if he had of saved him. He wonders if Dick is really as happy as he likes people to believe.

But mostly he wonders, "Am I a good father?"

Dick just smiles and bumps his shoulder with his own, "Of course you are."

And the certainty in his voice is enough to drive away his doubts... for now.

* * *

**Dancing King**

Tim taught the others how to dance.

Sure Dick and Jason knew how to dance in clubs, but when it came to formal dances like waltzes they were clueless. Tim though was an expert thanks to the lessons his mother enrolled him in as a child.

Damian refuses to participate in such fruitless activities.

* * *

**Protective**

Jason is actually very protective over his family, especially Alfred.

He of course denies this. Well... except for Alfred.

* * *

**Disappointment**

One of Tim's greatest fears is disappointing his family.

One of Damian's greatest fears is disappointing his family.

One of Jason's greatest fears is disappointing his family.

One of Dick's greatest fears is disappointing his family.

Bruce's greatest fears is disappointing his family.

None of them show it, but when it comes down to it they are all terrified that they won't make each other proud.

Thankfully Alfred will always be there to reassure them that he is proud of them.

* * *

**Time Lord**

One of Dick's theories on how Alfred has survived the five of them is that he has to be a time lord.

Simple as that.

* * *

**Horses**

Damian has a massive weakness for horses. He kept on insisting that the family get one. Eventually Bruce caved.

They now have a private stable and fourteen horses. Damian loves every single one.

* * *

**Surprise... or not...**

When Dick first came out to his family that he was bisexual he was terrified of what their reaction might be.

After seven seconds of silence Jason said, "Yeah, we know. Anything else?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "Um... no."

They all went back to whatever they were doing before hand as if nothing had changed, because really, nothing had.

* * *

**Physics**

Contrary to popular belief, Jason isn't all brawn and no brain. He was in fact top of his physics class.

* * *

**Disney man.**

They all have their favourite Disney movies.

Dick: Peter Pan

Jason: Aladdin

Tim: Monsters Inc

Damien: Lilo And Stitch

Barbra: Mulan

Steph: The Princess and The Frog

Cass: Brave

They all have their individual favourite songs but they all agree that 'I'll make a man out of you' is the best Disney song.

* * *

**Instruments**

Dick can play piano. Alfred taught him when Bruce first took him in. Sitting in front of the grand piano the two spent hours, Alfred was a patient teacher and Dick was a fast learner but at the time his lack of English skills proved to be difficult.

Jason can play guitar. He taught himself on an old acoustic his mother gave him. Though being the ward of a billionaire means that he can have any number of guitar's Jason still has that old acoustic, he always feels at ease strumming the old familiar strings.

Tim can play violin. When he was still young he had been wandering around the Drake manor, his parents had been out somewhere, where not important. He found the violin in the bottom of his father's closet. It had been in need of a polish and a tuning but, with the help of a how to guild he found on the internet, it was still playable. He thought that he knew how to play... until he played the old violin in the Wayne manor and was stopped by Alfred, demanding what that screeching was. After a few of Alfred's lessons though Tim realized where he had been going wrong.

About six months after Damian moved into the manor Barbra suggested to get him a drum kit. Dick had been confused at first until she reminded him that when Conner (Superboy) had been struggling with his anger management skills Ollie suggested that the boy redirect his frustration into the drums. Dick agreed and it worked. Unfortunately Damian had a tendency to play said drum kit at four in the morning. But hey, at least he had stopped trying to kill Tim.


	12. Doubles

**A/N I won nothing, I fell like writing more of these! Would you guys care if I wrote a music one, like an iPod shuffle one?**

* * *

**Caught With My Pants Down**

The only Bat Boy yet to have his nude photo taken by the paparazzi is Damian.

Jason is ninety eight percent sure that this is only because he once threatened to kill a journalist for asking about his love life.

Thankfully Batman made sure to dispose of the photo's... unfortunately Kid Flash still somehow got a copy. It would be perfect blackmail material if he wasn't terrified of a certain Bat.

* * *

**This Is Why Acrobats Don't Cook** _*During Dick's Young Justice days*_

Wally sped into the kitchen only to crash into his best friend (and secret crush) Robin. "Wow sorry man!"

"It's alright." Robin's voice was far away as he stood, still staring intently at the pot on the stove.

Wally waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Paging Boy Wonderful. What's up man?"

"Wally you cook right?"

"Speedster so yeah."

"You can boil water hey?"

"Uh... yeah...?" Wally wasn't sure where this was going.

"Is the pot meant to do that?" Robin asked, pointing towards the stove.

Following his finger Wally's eyes widened at the sight of the glass pot lid shaking. "No it is more definitely not!" he yelled, grabbing Robin and bolting to the cover of the couch. moments later the lid flew from the pot, slamming into the roof and shattering, sending water and glass everywhere.

After the chaos had died down the redhead burst into a laughing fit, "You're Robin! Batman's protégé! How did you screw up boiling water!?" he managed between laughter.

Robin punched his arm, a red tinting his cheeks, "Shut it Kid Dork!"

* * *

**Let's be honest here I'll probs do the iPod shuffle regardless of what you guys think**


	13. Hoods and Kittens

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Pink Hood**

Dick did a bad thing. A very very very bad thing. He broke Jason's helmet. But he fixed it so everything should be fine... should.

The final touch was a fresh coat of paint.

He left it in the cave to dry.

He didn't think that Jason was going to be patrolling that night.

He was wrong.

It had been raining that night and Dick had been on duty with the police force. Tim was sick so Bruce called in Red Hood to help patrol.

Dick came back to the manor exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. lying down on the couch (not wanting to go upstairs because come on there's so many of them and surely he wasn't_ too_ old for Bruce to carry right?). He had just closed his eye when he felt himself being lifted up. Opening his eyes Dick wasn't sure if he should scream or laugh.

Jason held him off the ground, still in full costume, and growled out, "Dick there better be a damn good reason why my helmet turned pink when it started to rain!"

* * *

**Kitten**

Salina Kyle will forever be the motherly figure of the Bat-family.

She's the one who spent hours running over roof tops, flipping and twisting, with Dick when Bruce left Robin in charge of Gotham while he was on league business.

She's the one whose door is always open to Jason when he needed to get away from the others.

She's the one who sits patiently, nodding and agreeing when necessary, and simply listening when Tim needs to vent about his stupid brothers.

She's the one that can see where Damien is coming from, having a blurred view on the line between right and wrong herself.

She's the one that rubs Bruce's shoulders after his had a long day and the boys are fighting and everything is going to shit and she quietly reminds him that boys will be boys and everything will be alright.

She's the one that never knocks before coming inside and heading straight for the kitchen before shooing Alfred out because he deserves a break and a cup of tea and 'here Alf let me make those!'.

And every year on mother's day she is reminded that she is part of the family by the four boys (and yes they are _boys_ because it doesn't matter that Dick is twenty seven and that Jason has died and came back because no matter what they will always be her boys) standing at her doors with bunches of roses and boxes of chocolate. They spend the day eating ice cream on the roof of her crummy apartment and that night Alfred prepares a feast for her and it warms her heart because even though she doesn't have any sons she has four kittens that she loves like her own.

* * *

**A/N So... yeah... could be better. I love the idea of the boys thinking of Salina as a mother figure :)**


	14. Drinking Days

**A/N This is not really a headcannon per say but... eh**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Drinking Days

Bruce groaned. Glancing at the clock beside his bed he saw that it was two am. Normally the vigilante would still be out patrolling the streets of Gotham at this time but he had had a long off-world mission with the League and had needed a break. Dick had volunteered to do the patrol for him and he had gladly accepted… speaking of Dick… was that his voice that had awoken him at this ungodly hour?!

Against his better judgement he got out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown (black silk of course). Opening up his door he saw his two youngest sons also coming out of their rooms. Tim yawned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, a confused look on his face, "Dad? What's going on?" the young hero's voice was slurred.

Damien stared up at him, his tired state making him more irritable than usual. "If you don't shut those two idiots up I will end them." He muttered before going back to bed, slamming his door shut behind him.

Bruce squeezed Tim's shoulder; the poor guy was falling asleep where he stood. "Why don't you go back to bed Timmy, I'll handle this." Tim mumbled something that sounded sarcastic before shuffling back to bed.

Going down the stairs he stopped at the door of the living room, taking a moment to simply take in the scene before him.

Dick, glad in his Nightwing outfit, was doing a handstand on the back of the couch, giggling hysterically as Jason stood behind the couch tickling his stomach. Eventually the tickling seemed to get to him as Dick toppled on to the couch before falling to the floor. Jason howled with laughed, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

Jason's helmet was lying next to the door but his eyes were still covered by the domino mask. What worried Bruce was the fact that Dick's bright blue eyes were exposed to the world. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Both looked up. "Oh shit!" Jason said, trying to stifle his laughs.

Dick swallowed before adding in a low voice, "It's Batman!"

Silence followed... before the two began laughing again. Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Are you two drunk?"

Dick gasped dramatically. Jason stared at him in shock, "Why I never!"

Bruce glared. "You were supposed to be on patrol! Not getting wasted!"

Dick stood, swaying slightly on his normally steady feet, "In our defence… it was a surprisingly quiet night!" he said, his voice changing pitch as he did so.

Bruce shook his head, "I am too tired to deal with this right now. To bed! Both of you!" pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Dick and Jason stood next to each other and saluted. "Sir Yes sir!" they chorused together.

"March!" Bruce growled. The two started up the stairs chanting 'left, right, left' as they went. Bruce groaned before following. Jason thankfully went straight to his room, falling on the bed and passing out on his stomach, mouth hanging open. Bruce went through to his a joined bathroom and pulled the bucket from under the sink and placed it beside the bed, knowing that Jason would need it in the morning.

Closing his door he turned back to his eldest sons' room, about to do the same for him, only to stop when he found the acrobat commando crawling down the hall, past Damien's room and towards Tim's door. "Dick? What are you doing?"

The black haired twenty five year old froze. "Shhh! You'll wake up Timmy!" he whispered urgently.

Bruce's eye twitched. "Dick go to bed."

"But I haven't said good night to Timmy yet!" he whined, genuine tears forming in his eyes.

'I hate my life', Bruce thought as he pulled his adult son to his feet and put an arm around him in comfort, "There there Dick. You can always say good night to him tomorrow." Bruce said. Trying to reason with the acrobat when he was intoxicated was like trying to convince a four year old that needles were fun, aka near impossible.

Dick suddenly flipped backwards, somehow landing on his feet. Without a word Dick headed down the hall towards Bruce's room. 'Well at least he's leaving Timmy alone.' Bruce thought as he followed. Entering his room Bruce felt a small smile tug at his lips. Dick had decided to fall asleep in his bed.

Bruce couldn't bring himself to wake him. His annoyance forgotten, the billionaire retrieved a bucket and placed his beside the bed. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead, "Goodnight Chum."

He then headed to Dick's room, where he was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

When Bruce awoke next it was at the reasonable time of nine am. It took him a few heartbeats to realise where he was before memories of the mornings events came back.

The sound of pained moans and laughter caught his ear. Leaving Dick's room to investigate he found Tim explaining string theory to Jason as the elder alternated between throwing things at the younger and vomiting into the toilet. He hesitantly walked further to his own room where he found Damien playing dubstep music (at top volume) and throwing what appeared to be metal balls at Dick, who was also hunched over the toilet. The words 'never again' being repeated like a mantra.

Bruce smirked, 'Never again my ass.'


End file.
